Solo un'altra storia
by Cauchemar
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se...?


** SOLO UN'ALTRA STORIA **  
  
  
Autor(s): Cauchemar  
  
Disclaimer: Una possibilità per Severus  
  
Summary: Come sarebbero andate le cose se...  
  
Pairings: Piton/Lupin  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Original posted: ---  
  
Spoliers: Prigioniero di Azkaban  
  
Categories: HP   
  
Notes:   
**  
  
Rischiò di sdrucciolare sul fango del pavimento, per la terza volta. Appoggiò la mano alla parete per fermare la caduta e strinse i denti quando il dolore esplose nel polso piegato innaturalmente. Non si fermò. Non poteva permetterselo.   
Doveva raggiungere i ragazzi, raggiungere Sirius, prima che l'inevitabile accadesse. La galleria che collegava il Platano Picchiatore alla Stamberga Strillante non gli era mai parsa così lungo…forse solo nelle notti in cui tornavano da Hogsmeade, ebbri di burrobirra, aggrappandosi gli uni agli altri per non cadere, soffocando con le mani le risate sulle labbra l'uno dell'altro…   
Si premette la mano sul fianco, colto da una fitta di dolore…o forse erano solo i ricordi a fare così male. Era ormai in vista della sottile lama di luce che rivelava la botola che ascendeva alla Stamberga quando udì la voce risuonare alle sue spalle, nel buio.   
"Fermo!"   
Spalancò gli occhi mentre si voltava, incredulo, a fronteggiare Piton, solo un'ombra più scura delle altre che riempivano lo stretto cunicolo, non fosse stato per il ghigno trionfante che gli piegava le labbra sottili mentre puntava verso di lui la bacchetta.   
"Severus…" mormorò Remus, lottando con la propria ansia.   
"Non una mossa, Lupin…non una parola…" ribattè secco Piton, alzando la bacchetta e facendogli cenno di mostrare le mani.   
"La tua corsa finisce qui"   
Remus scosse la testa, fissandolo.  
"Tu non capisci…."  
"Sei tu che non capisci, Lupin" lo interruppe seccamente l'altro, agitando perentorio la bacchetta.  
"Mani ben in vista e non un fiato…"   
Remus ebbe un moto di frustrazione. Maledizione, non era quello il momento per affrontare Severus!…   
La mano corse fulminea alla manica e alla bacchetta in essa celata.   
"Exspelliarmus!"   
gridò Severus.   
La bacchetta volò via dalla mano di Remus come se una presenza invisibile l'avesse afferrata. Allo stesso tempo il giovane fu sbalzato violentemente all'indietro, contro la parete di pietra. L'urto gli spezzò il respiro e lo lasciò boccheggiante, gli occhi ferocemente piantati su Piton, i capelli arruffati davanti al volto. L'altro non si scompose, limitandosi a stringere i freddi occhi grigi fino a ridurli a due fessure metalliche.   
Remus si staccò dalla parete e si lanciò verso di lui, le mani protese come artigli. Ancora, la reazione di Piton fu fulminea.   
"Impedimenta!"   
sibilò, e fili invisibili scaturirono dalla punta della sua bacchetta e immobilizzarono i polsi di Remus, mandandolo nuovamente a sbattere contro la parete. Questa volta sentì il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca, e scosse il capo per liberare lo sguardo annebbiato. Altri filamenti germogliarono dai primi, piegandogli le braccia all'indietro, dolorosamente, strisciando intorno al suo collo e stringendolo fino a penetrare la pelle bianca.   
Piton si avvicinò lentamente. Gli occhi di Lupin brillavano di rabbia repressa, ma quando cercò di parlare la voce gli si spezzò in gola. Severus sorrise, quasi dolcemente, chinando il capo da un lato.   
"Non mi agiterei così tanto, se fossi in te. Quei fili hanno la pessima tendenza a stringere maggiormente chi cerca di liberarsi."   
Alzò un dito e sfiorò il collo di Lupin, raccogliendo una goccia di sangue che si era raccolta intorno al filo invisibile. Sfregò lentamente le dita tra loro, con evidente soddisfazione.   
"Allora, come ci si sente ad essere in trappola, mostro?…"   
Il volto di Remus si contorse in una smorfia dolorosa. Era fuori di sé. Sirius aveva bisogno di lui, i ragazzi avevano bisogno di lui… e Severus aveva scelto proprio quel momento per perpetrare la sua vendetta, una vendetta sepolta per anni, lasciata a marcire e macerare nel suo stesso fiele. Doveva trovare una via d'uscita, subito.   
"Se…verus"   
sussurrò, lottando per respirare nella stretta dei fili. Piton lo guardò interrogativamente.  
"Cosa c'è? Devi correre ad aiutare il tuo amico? Ancora una volta insieme, come ai bei tempi?"   
La sua voce tradiva uno scherno feroce.   
"Temo che questa volta Sirius aspetterà invano. Chissà cosa pensarà, nel vedersi abbandonato dal suo più fedele compagno!"   
Piton simulò un'espressione dispiaciuta, ma subito le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno.   
Era evidente che se la stava godendo un mondo. Remus sentì che sarebbe potuto svenire per la rabbia, ma non era il momento. Doveva agire, e in fretta. Cosa poteva fare per convincerlo?… Intanto Piton aveva ripreso a parlare.   
"…ma non devi preoccuparti, sai? Andrò io dal tuo Sirius, non appena avrò finito con te…anzi, prima andrò da lui e lo eliminerò una volta per tutte, rimandandolo a marcire dove i vermi come lui meritano. Poi tornerò da te…"   
Gli occhi grigi lo fissarono come se avessero potuto strappargli la pelle a brandelli.   
Di nuovo la mano si sollevò stavolta ad afferrargli il mento e a sollevarlo, senza gentilezza. Severus studiò il suo volto.   
"Che ironia che debba finire così, vero Remus?" per la prima volta pronunciò il suo nome, quasi con dolcezza.   
"Che io sia la causa della vostra definitiva separazione…io, Piton, che non ero abbastanza per stare con voi"   
Gli occhi si strinsero, mentre senza lasciare il suo mento passava lentamente un dito sulle sue labbra. Remus sbarrò gli occhi, guardandolo senza capire, con una muta, urgente supplica nello sguardo.   
"Forse dovrei liberarti la gola, Remus... solo per il gusto di sentirti supplicare…"   
Il dito s'insinuò tra le labbra, prepotentemente, forzando i denti serrati, esplorando la bocca con brutalità.   
Gli occhi di Remus erano due tizzoni ardenti. Per la prima volta da quando poteva avere memoria si ritrovò a rimpiangere, ad invocare la sua forma bestiale. Piton non avrebbe avuto scampo, lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi… Ma, come in ogni scherzo crudele, non stava a lui decidere quando e dove liberare la Bestia. Il pensiero di Sirius lo trafisse come un pugnale. Stava tardando troppo, tutto poteva già essersi compiuto… Ancora guardò Piton, che aveva ritirato il dito dalle sue labbra e seguitava studiare il suo volto, evidentemente godendo del suo tormento. Eppure i suoi occhi ora sembravano più che altro addolorati. Gli sfiorò con le dita una ciocca di capelli sottili.   
"Avrei potuto prendermi cura di te…avrei saputo farlo così bene…"   
Anche la voce di Severus tradiva un sentimento nuovo, che Remus faticò a indovinare. Cercò di evitare la carezza di quella mano, che, abbandonati i capelli, era scesa ad avvolgere il collo martoriato dai fili invisibili, la nuca dolorosamente reclinata.   
"Con me non avresti avuto bisogno di nasconderti…io avrei trovato il modo di farti guarire…"   
Dal piano di sopra, oltre la botola che collegava il cunicolo con la Stamberga Strillante, si udivano rumori di lotta. Remus sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito, un altro, ma Piton pareva non accorgersi di nulla.   
"Ma tu non ti saresti mai fatto toccare da me, non è così?…Tu avevi i tuoi amici, e Severus non era abbastanza per voi…Saresti morto piuttosto che lasciarti curare da me"  
disse, avvicinando il volto al suo, la mano ancora stretta intorno alla sua nuca.   
Remus lo guardò confuso, e fu allora che la bocca di Severus calò sulla sua, imperiosa e disperata. Gli ultimi brandelli di autocontrollo di Remus si dissolsero in quel bacio. Prese a divincolarsi, ottenendo come unico risultato quello di aumentare la pressione dei fili magici intorno ai suoi polsi, al collo. Sentì il calore del sangue laddove i fili tagliavano la carne, ma non riusciva ad avvertire il dolore. La bocca di Severus non gli dava tregua, le mani gli imprigionavano il capo. Remus serrò gli occhi, mentre Severus sprofondava ancora più a fondo in lui, come se avesse voluto, attraverso la bocca, rubargli l'anima. Sentì le mani di Severus scendere ad accarezzargli di nuovo il collo, le spalle, il petto. Le dita s'insinuarono tra i risvolti del tessuto, strappando dove non riuscivano a passare, cercando la pelle tiepida, mentre la bocca seguitava a imprigionare la sua, sondandone ogni piega più riposta. Remus sentì gli occhi bagnarsi di lacrime, non sapeva se per la rabbia, l'ansia, l'umiliazione. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era Sirius, Sirius che era in pericolo…   
La veste cedette sul petto, rivelando la pelle chiara. Le mani di Severus s'infilarono in quella breccia esplorando il suo corpo, accarezzandolo ovunque. Incapace di sottrarsi a quel tocco, Remus si rese conto con orrore che non riusciva ad impedire al proprio corpo di reagire a quelle sollecitazioni. Di nuovo avvertì il sapore rugginoso del proprio sangue in bocca. Reclinò il capo all'indietro, mentre la bocca di Severus invadeva ancora una volta la sua, le mani che seguendo la curva della schiena erano scese ad impossessarsi delle natiche.   
Solo quando la mano di Severus si chiuse sul suo membro Remus spalancò di nuovo gli occhi e…   
…. rischiò di sdrucciolare sul fango del pavimento, per la terza volta. Appoggiò la mano alla parete per fermare la caduta e strinse i denti quando il dolore esplose nel polso piegato innaturalmente. Non si fermò. Non poteva permetterselo.   
Doveva raggiungere i ragazzi, raggiungere Sirius, prima che l'inevitabile accadesse. La galleria che collegava il Platano Picchiatore alla Stamberga Strillante non gli era mai parsa così lungo…forse solo nelle notti in cui tornavano da Hogsmeade, ebbri di burrobirra, aggrappandosi gli uni agli altri per non cadere, soffocando con le mani le risate sulle labbra l'uno dell'altro…   
Si premette la mano sul fianco, colto da una fitta di dolore…o forse erano solo i ricordi a fare così male. Era ormai in vista della sottile lama di luce che rivelava la botola che ascendeva alla Stamberga.  
Con un colpo di spalla l'aprì e volò al piano di sopra, giusto in tempo per impedire che Harry colpisse Sirius.   
"Fermi!"   
gridò, e tutti i presenti si volsero sorpresi verso di lui.   
  
  
Harry guardò dubbioso Hermione che riponeva con cura la Giratempo.   
"Sei sicura che abbiamo fatto le cose per bene?"   
La ragazzina lo guardò con una punta di impazienza.   
"Te l'ho detto! Sono un 'esperta… Abbiamo tutto il tempo per agire…l'importante è coordinare bene le azioni"   
Harry annuì, non del tutto convinto, ma d'altra parte si fidava ciecamente dell'amica, quando si trattava di oggetti magici.   
Inoltre, non avevano molte altre speranze di salvare Black.   
Mentre si avviavano verso la capanna di Hagrid, stando ben'attenti a non farsi scorgere dai loro doppi, sussurrò ancora, colto dal dubbio.   
"Hermione…ma cosa accadrebbe se ci fossimo sbagliati….se ci fosse uno scarto anche minimo, di pochi istanti, e il tempo cambiasse il suo corso…intendo…se Lupin non arrivasse in tempo…o se Piton non scoprisse la Mappa…."   
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! "   
lo ammonì Hermione, gli occhi enormi nel buio.   
"Ti rendi conto cosa potrebbe accadere se ciò che è stato venisse cambiato? Se ciò che dev'essere non avesse luogo? ...non oso nemmeno immaginarlo!…"  
Senza aggiungere una parola, si avviò verso il recinto dove era legato Fierobecco, seguita da Harry, altrettanto silenzioso. 


End file.
